Letting The Cat Out of the Bag
by jasadin
Summary: CJ has a plan. A plan which involves a photograph and two of her coworkers in the West Wing. Will everything go according to plan, or will her brilliant scheme cause more trouble than it's worth? JD
1. Chapter 1

**Letting the Cat Out of the Bag**

**Author: **Miss Jasadin

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, I just like to play with them.

**Author Notes:** I had been going to make this a 'Punked' crossover, but I just couldn't make it happen.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The string quartet on the stage had been playing a variety of tunes over the course of the evening, and now the dance floor was filled with couples dancing around the room. The range of colours from the women's dresses, swirling around the men, all dressed in white tie (at the request of the President) created quite a vision.

The Senior Staff of the White House however, were all seated around their table, discussing the merits of owning one's own washing machine, much to Toby's disgust. CJ had just begun to debate with Sam, how much trust one could place in their dry cleaner, when Donna approached the table. Slipping into the chair empty alongside Josh, she joined in easily with their conversation.

After a few minutes, Josh stood, gallantly offering Donna his hand and asked "May I have this dance?" Smiling Donna placed her hand in his and let him lead her into the floor. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her head on his chest as they swayed in time to the music.

The two were so caught up in each other that they both failed to notice the bright flash of a nearby camera. Instead they continued dancing, forgetting if only for a few minutes that they were not really together.

* * *

The next day

CJ entered the press room a few minutes before her briefing so that she could quickly answer the insignificant questions the reporters were sure to be asking about the fashions which had been worn to the ball the previous night.

As expected she was bombarded with questions, but not the questions she had been expecting. Instead she was positive she heard Josh's name. She clenched her fists tightly as thoughts of all the possible things Josh could have done wrong, ran through her mind.

Holding up her hands to silence the excited reporters she spoke: "Katie – I choose you. Pray tell me, why I am hearing the mention of Joshua Lyman? Tell me quickly so that I may leave as soon as possible to go and wring his neck."

A few of the press snickered lightly, but stopped at once on CJ's glare.

"Katie?"

"Well, we were all wondering," she glanced around at the rest of the press who were sitting around her "who won the press pool?" She finished excitedly.

"The press pool…?" CJ gaped at her "You mean…?"

Everybody nodded in excitement. CJ's eyes widened in surprise.

"How can I not have heard even a whisper of this before now?"

One of the reporters walked to her and handed her a photograph. CJ looked down at the photograph in her hand. The photograph was of Josh and Donna and had been taken the night before as they danced. This was not uncommon, as the two usually danced with each other at these events, but this photo had captured something else. Usually when they were together, they were careful to keep a respectable distance, forever mindful of their positions as boss and assistant. However the dance floor had been overcrowded last night and the couple was dancing their bodies close to each other and if that was not enough, all one had to do was glance at the way they were looking at each other, to clearly see how in love they were.

CJ looked back up, taking in all the excited faces surrounding her. She sighed "Unfortunately, nothing has happened. Sorry guys, but the pool continues on – this was just a dance. But if I few of you would see me after the briefing, I think I may have a plan which will fix this little situation" She grinned, and then straightening walked up to the podium and began the morning's briefing.

* * *

CJ was sitting at her desk, flipping through a few notes Leo had given her when she heard Carol come into the room. 

"CJ? Some of the Press are waiting outside. They said you said you wanted to talk to them"

CJ nodded "Thanks Carol. Send them in."

Looking back to her notes, she didn't take any notice as the entire press corps wandered into her office. Finally looking up, she gaped at the sight of them.

"All of you?"

"We all want to hear your plan and help out if we can" Katie replied for the group.

"Okay then" CJ stood and began to describe to them her plan.

* * *

Smiling to herself as she watched everybody leave her office, she called to her assistant. "Carol? Can you tell Toby and Sam I'm coming? Thanks." 

Walking quickly to the communications bullpen, she saw Sam standing at the door to Toby's office. Pushing him inside, she quickly closed the door behind her.

"CJ?"

"Boys? There's something I need to discuss with you…"

* * *

Later than day, CJ entered Leo's office, crossing her fingers, hoping that everything would go to plan. 

Leo glanced up from what he was writing. "CJ, come in."

Closing the door, she took a seat and began talking.

"Leo, I'm going to tell you something. Now before I begin I want you to promise that you won't comment until I've finished"

Leo frowned "CJ?"

"Okay, listen. This morning before my briefing I was questioned on if there has been a change in Josh and Donna's relationship. The reason they were asking is due to a photograph which is going to be printed in tomorrow's paper." She handed him the photograph she had been holding. "Now, I know nothing has happened between the two of them, so that's what I told the press. But it led me to thinking. So after the briefing a few of the press came to my office and we started to discuss some strategies"

Leo opened his mouth to comment. But CJ quickly interrupted him "Now I've talked this over with Toby and Sam, and they have agreed, so if you give the okay…"

"CJ! Take a breath! I have absolutely NO idea what you are talking about."

Taking in a deep breath she exhaled slowly then continued "I have a plan to get Josh and Donna together."

The corners of Leo's lips curled upwards slightly. "Margaret" he called "I think that you had better come in here"

Margaret appeared at the door at once, hesitating, unsure what her boss wanted.

"Come in, come in. I have a feeling that you are going to what to take a part in this little scheme of CJ's" He smiled at both of the women and motioned for CJ to continue.

"Okay, we were thinking that once this photograph is published, we should all pretend that Josh and Donna are a couple." Margaret's forehead furrowed slightly and she sent CJ an inquisitive look, but kept unusually quiet. "We will all pretend that we have known that Donna and Josh have been a couple for a while, but never mentioned anything, because we assumed that wanted their relationship to be kept private. Now of course they will deny this, but we'll let them, saying that everybody already knows and is fine with it, so they don't have to keep it a secret any longer. If this doesn't at get them together, at least they will know that the White House has no problem with the two of them forming a relationship."

"So…." She looked at each of them. "What do you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

CJ tried to guess what Leo was thinking, but could interpret nothing from the blank look on his on his face. Feeling nervous suddenly, CJ wondered whether coming to the White House Chief of Staff had been the best idea.

Finally Leo, deciding he had let CJ worry for long enough, let a smile spread across his face. Walking to the door which connected to the oval office he spoke to the two women in the room.

"Ill just go and inform the President that while he is trying to make the world a better place, his staff are playing matchmaker"

After hearing Leo voice his approval of the scheme, CJ turned to his assistant.

"I'm going to need your help."

Leo shook his head ruefully at the two women who were chatting animatedly their heads close together as they conspired, before he entered the Oval office to brief the President of the White House's latest plan of action.

* * *

With a bounce in her step, CJ walked towards Josh's office with a purpose. She beamed at Donna as she passed her desk, but didn't stop for a chat. Entering his office, she walked to his desk, at which he sat, hunched over a report, and dropped an open newspaper on top of it. 

"Well?"

Josh looked up at her confused. "Huh?"

"Take a look." CJ suggested, biting her lip to stop the grin which threatened to emerge.

Josh glanced down at the paper "What? It's a picture of me and Donna dancing last night…look CJ, it's just a dance between two friends! Are you telling me that we can't dance together because Donna also happens to be my assistant?" Josh stood angrily, his chair scraping against the floor.

"What? No!" CJ replied in shock. Of all the replies she had expected from Josh, none of them had been anger. "I just came in to say congratulations." She smiled at him gently.

"Congratulations?"

"Yes."

Before Josh could reply a loud squeal came from the bullpen. The two made it to the door just in time to see Margaret launch herself at Donna to hug her enthusiastically. "I can't believe it finally happened!" she was saying before she squealed again and started jumping up and down.

Donna had meanwhile been staring at her in confusion, not understanding for her hugs and cries of excitement. "Margaret, what are you talking about?"

"Donna, it's okay. We all know. We have for a long time. But now with the photo…" Hearing Margaret say photo, Josh turned to CJ also confused. "It's proof enough. You don't have to pretend anymore. No more hiding from this day forth!"

At that moment Sam entered the hall. Noticing Josh, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Buddy!" Knocking CJ aside in his excitement he gave Josh a large hug, thumping him on the back, and knocking the wind out of him. Turning around, he then approached Donna with equal enthusiasm.

"And Donna!" Sam swept her into a hug, at the same time telling her. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Leo's voice came booming through the room. "I can't get in contact with my senior staff because..." Leo looked at Sam hugging Donna. "because apparently Donna, is keeping their attention."

"Oh. I see" Leo nodded at them. "Josh. Donna" HE said looking at each in turn smiling. He approached the still stunned Donna and gave her a quick hug. "Goodluck with him" he muttered to her.

"Josh, I think of you as my son," Leo began talking to the younger man. "but you do ANYTHING to hurt or upset her, and I will be the first in a very long line of people to…"

"Hunt you down and kick your ass" Sam interrupted, finishing his sentence.

"Yes, well that to." Leo smiled wryly at them. "Okay, enough celebration. Back to work people. The White House doesn't stop working for love. Congratulations again you two. Now don't let this affect your work – I know you haven't let it yet, but I'm just saying."

Everybody exited the room in their different directions, leaving a stunned Josh and Donna in their wake.

Finally Josh recovered enough to speak.

"What the hell was that!" He exclaimed. "Has everybody lost their minds!"

He stared at Donna for a second. "Toby!"

"No, I'm Donna." Was her shaky reply.

Josh grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the communications bullpen while informing her of his plan. "No. Toby wasn't a part of all this madness. We'll go and ask him what's going on with everybody."

TBC

Visit WWcrossover yahoo groups today! See me profile for the details.

Please give feedback. I know this is my worst fic, story-wise and in writing so far, but I just can't seem to get it right. sighs


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing everyone.

Sorry it took so long. And sorry about the way it turned out...

* * *

"Toby!"

Toby looked up just in time to see Josh enter his office with Donna in tow. The pair looked utterly confused

Toby did nothing to stop the groan which escaped his lips. He was perfectly fine with CJ's plan; in fact he had welcomed it. Frankly he too was sick of the sexual tension which sparked whenever Josh and Donna were within one hundred feet of each other. He hadn't realised however, that by agreeing to support CJ's ridiculous plan when she took it to Leo, meant that he too would also have to play at this ridiculous charade.

Although, he thought, it was amusing to see Josh in such a state. The poor man had no clue what was going on. Maybe he'd play with him, just a little.

"Toby, everyone's gone crazy!" Josh announced his arms flailing about trying to prove the craziness that was happening around him. "They were all just hugging and congratulating us, for no reason. Even Leo!"

"Did we get 'Boss and Assistant of the Year' or something, and everybody forgot to inform us?"

A snigger emerged from Donna's lips.

"What?"

"'Boss of the Year', Josh?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "The only way you could get that award would be if I nominated you, and trust me that won't be happening anytime soon. Unless, you're planning on giving that raise I've deserved for the past 3 years."

Toby clenched his teeth, and then brought his hand down sharply on the desk creating a large bang, which as intended brought the pairs banter to a halt.

"Look," he began, looking at each of them in turn, "I'm happy that you both finally got your acts together, but we have all known about this for months now. So can you both please drop the surprised acts!"

Both Josh and Donna stood in silence, eyes wide but not daring to move or speak.

"So congratulations," Toby continued "Now please leave my office so that I can attempt to fix this load of garbage that my deputy has written. SAM!" he shouted for the younger man, turning his attention away from the shocked couple in front of him.

Sam's head appeared around the doorway.

"What the hell is this!" Toby questioned him gruffly, waving papers at his deputy and giving Josh and Donna the chance to escape as Sam meekly made his way into the office.

Josh and Donna made the trip back to his office in silence, barely acknowledging the warm congratulations they received as they passed by their colleagues.

Once they reached the office, Josh took a seat at his desk while Donna sat down opposite him in the visitors chair. Still not a word had passed between them.

Donna was the first to break the silence. "That was –"

"Surreal" Josh finished, cutting her off.

"They all think that we're together." Donna whispered, almost to herself, confusion radiating from her.

"And that we've apparently been hiding it for months." Josh reminded her.

"So, what should we do?" Donna asked her boss quietly, staring at her hands which were fidgeting restlessly in her lap.

Josh, who was also avoiding making eye contact with his assistant responded. "Tell them the truth, I guess. That we're just friends and nothing more."

"CJ?" Donna called out quietly, knocking softly on the older woman's door.

CJ looked up from her desk, immediately noticing the confusion present on Donna's face.

"Come in, Donna" she said, gesturing that she take a seat. Donna sighed in relief and let herself fall back onto CJ's lounge, he body molding comfortably to it.

"Are you okay, Donna?" CJ asked her friend, "It's been quite a day, hasn't it. Finding out that everybody has known about your secret for months."

"That's just the thing!" Donna burst out, "There is NO secret!" she exclaimed. "Josh and I have never been together, we're 'just friends'." Her voice faltered. "What made you think we were anything more?"

CJ smiled sympathetically, "I know that the two of you thought that you were being sneaky, but there's no way that you fooled any of us. The looks you give each other, the touches, everything about you two screams that you are madly in love. And don't even get me started on the banter."

Donna bit her lip, and CJ noticed the gleam of hope which had suddenly made itself present in her friends eyes. "Thanks CJ," Donna stood abruptly, "I…"

"You've got to get back to work?" CJ supplied her with an excuse smiling widely.

"Yes. Work." With that Donna rushed from the office.

CJ let out a long breath as she leant back into her chair, still smiling to herself.

"Just call me Cupid."

TBC


End file.
